The CMC's True Talents
by CrazyGamer1502
Summary: This is my first ever clopfic so please don't be too judgemental if there isn't enough description or if there are spelling mistakes since it's my first time doing this. This is a CMC clopfic and for spoilers I'm not saying any more about the story line. I do have a YouTube channel called "CrazyGamer1502" and I do LPs, Reviews and other fun things which you may enjoy! ENJOY!


As they do every Monday, the CMC made a stop at sugarcube corner to have a meet up to come up with more brilliant crusading ideas and what they could do to get their cutie marks. After 10 straight minutes of hoofpointing and scratching heads they order a snack to recharge themselves. They ordered some cupcakes with creamy rich frosting, multicoloured sprinkles and a bright red cherry on top. As they wait for their snacks to arrive they sat as quietly and patiently around one of the tables as they could.

Apple Bloom: "Well I think that today is the day of getting our cutie marks!"

Apple Bloom exclaimed trying to cheer her two fellow crusaders up.

Scootaloo: "Yeah! if Rainbow Dash could do it then we can do it too!"

Scootaloo cheered with a wide open smile seeing that Rainbow Dash is her idol, the two ponies both looked at Sweetie Bell with a smile to hear her cheer. Sweetie Bell looked up at them and then back to the ground with a slight frown.

Sweetie Bell: "Well... it's no use of even trying now I think"

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were starring at her hopelessly once she raised her head up. Seeing that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo seemed to have dreams of their own and had potential of living a great life made Sweetie Bell think she had no talent. Sweetie Bell was usually like this at meet ups but this time it got more personal than the last few times she was feeling like this.

Sweetie Bell: "We have gotten into trouble, caused major damage and risked ponies lives and we still don't have our cutie marks... I think that we should stop even trying because... I just can't do it"

Sweetie Bell looked back at the ground while being ashamed at herself of what she just said out loud. Apple Bloom got off her chair and walked towards Sweetie Bell with intimidating and narrowed eyes.

Apple Bloom: "No... We will not stop until we got the cutie marks! right Scootaloo?!"

Scootaloo: "That's right!"

They both started to gang up on Sweetie Bell leaving her helpless and alone.

Sweetie Bell: "But there is no use. If you want to stay as a group then fine, but I'm leaving since it won't make a difference if I stay of not"

Scootaloo: "What are you talking about? Were in this as a team! We started as a team! AND WE WILL STAY AS A TEAM!"

Scootaloo exclaimed louder than she imagined, the other ponies who were around the area heard her shouting and all faced the yelling pack of ponies with concerned faces. Sweetie Bell as usual not liking getting shouted at started to sniffle to herself. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both did know that she didn't like getting shouted at by her sister and friends but they carried on beating her to the ground with shouting anyway. Sweetie Bell started to realise how important finding their destiny was to them and she found herself cornered by other ponies who she was friends with.

Sweetie Bell: "But... I..."

Sweetie Bell started to tear up, her knees were shaking back and forth from fear that her friends were rejecting her. Scootaloo taking notice of what they both caused tried to apologize.

Scootaloo: "umm... sorry Sweetie Bell, didn't mean to..."

Before Scootaloo could finish her apology, Sweetie Bell ran out the door leaving the other two ponies behind. They figured to follow her but when they started to walk out the other ponies were still facing them but now with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows so they slowed down trying not to be seen as they were bullying a filly and chasing after her.

Carrot Top: "I hope your proud of yourselves!"

Apple Boom and Scootaloo both looked at each other, put on a frown and continued walking towards the door. They started to slowly walk towards the carousel boutique to check up on Sweetie Bell and to make sure she's alright.

In carousel boutique Rarity was sweeping up the floor which was filled with different coloured fabrics, different length and coloured strings and several different sized threading needles. Since she was trying to make an outfit for Twilight to fit her newest role as the princess of friendship she had to work non-stop to get the outfit done before the celebrating commenced next week. It was suppose to be a celebration to congratulate Twilight on getting her role and her own castle. Rarity was absolutely adoring the new cleaned looking castle which she and the other mane five can now meet up in. While putting away the few remaining bits and pieces of cut up fabric to their right shelves Rarity heard loud but also spaced out knocking from her front door and she galloped towards it. When she opened it she found Sweetie Bell half standing up in front of her, still sobbing gently to herself. Sweetie Bell tried to hold in the crying so Rarity wouldn't question her about why she was upset and innocently walked inside.

Rarity: "Is something wrong Sweetie?"

Sweetie Bell stayed silent and started walking up the stairs while ignoring her sister's concern for her. Rarity wanted to shout for ignoring her but after seeing the few tear drops coming from Sweetie Bell's eyes she realised that it was probably not the right time to accuse her of anything so she left her be and started to make them some dinner.

Sweetie Bell locked herself up in her room by using the magic which she learned in Twilight time just a week ago. She covered her body with her light blue blanket and tried to fall asleep and forget about what just happened even though it was still mid day. She was constantly thinking about what happened in sugarcube corner and the more she looked back at it the more she was regretting her brave speech.

A couple minutes later Rarity finished making their dinner. It was a plate of pasta and herbs to give it that posh look which Rarity always liked in the dishes she makes. It was nothing special like last month when she made a whole table filled amount of vegetable salads and other undesirable mixes of food which she enjoyed eating when she was a filly.

Rarity: "Sweetie Bell! There's some dinner waiting for you at the table!"

There was no reply, just silence.

Rarity: "I SAID THERE'S..."

Sweetie Bell: "No thank you..."

Rarity's mouth gapped open with surprise, Sweetie Bell never misses a meal let alone reject it that easily and quickly. That's when she knew there was something bothering Sweetie Bell so she wanted to be a good sister and check up on her. Rarity walked up the stairs and across their long hallway until she reached Sweetie Bell's room.

Rarity: "Are you sure your OK in there?"

Sweetie Bell: "...Yes"

Rarity really wanted to hear the problem but figured to wait till later when Sweetie Bell has calmed down and came back to reality so she can talk about it in greater detail.

Rarity: "When your feeling better please come downstairs... we need to talk"

Sweetie Bell then started to sniffle to herself again after she heard Rarity walking away. She was thinking about what to actually say when she does have to give in. She didn't want to be judged that she believes that she's untalented and she didn't want to make it a big deal.

About 3 hours later Sweetie Bell unlocked her room and went downstairs as she was asked. Even though she was too depressed at herself to think of what to say, she still didn't want to upset her big sister by leaving her in the dust. When she reached the kitchen she saw Rarity sitting there on one of the fanciest chairs she owned with a slight smile on her face and open arms. Sweetie Bell ran towards her big sister and hugged her while rubbing her still leaking face across her gentle and pure white fur. Rarity then pulled away gently as she asked one last time.

Rarity: "Are you really, possessively, honestly fine Sweetie Bell?"

Sweetie Bell turned her head away still trying to find the right words to say so her big sister wouldn't freak out over it.

Rarity: "Well?"

Sweetie Bell finally gave in and said the absolute truth as quickly as she could.

Sweetie Bell: "I'm so sorry sis for ignoring you. The thing is that while I was talking with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo they were talking about how they believe they have a purpose and have a talent and their hoping and cheering made me feel left out and made me believe that I don't have a talent or purpose."

Rarity's mouth gapped open in surprise that her own sister would say such a thing.

Rarity: "Sweetie Bell! Stop right there. There is no such thing as untalented. Everypony has a talent inside them but you need to work for it the right way and not trying anything which not even the ponies in ponyville don't know how to do. You have to give it time and then you will find out your talent."

Sweetie Bell wiped her tears in relief and calmed down massively as she hugged Rarity one more time.

Sweetie Bell: "But how can we find our cutie marks if we don't even know our purpose!"

Rarity: "You do have a calling in life but you need to be patient, even I had to be patient or even Applejack. It just takes time"

As Sweetie Bell started to smile up at her, Rarity smiled back in relief.

Rarity: "And I have to thank you for being brave enough to tell me this and don't worry about it, these things just take time. Now go to bed and get some sleep"

Sweetie Bell made a quick run to the stairs and went off to bed. Rarity was also ready to have her beauty sleep but she heard a slight knock to the front door that attracted her attention. When she opened the door she saw Apple Bloom and Scootaloo standing in front of her while huffing and puffing out cold air. Once they both caught their breath Scootaloo exclaimed with MADNESS!

Scootaloo: "IS SWEETIE BELL OK? IS SHE MAD AT US? DOES SHE STILL WANT THE LEFT OVER CUPCAKES?"

Apple Bloom: "I think what she meant to say is... IS SWEETIE BELL OK?"

Rarity: "Don't worry she's fine, I just had a talk with her actually and she is probably asleep right now... come to think of it, why didn't you two come earlier and not so late to check up on her?"

Apple Bloom: "Well we had to answer a couple questions to around ten different ponies about what happened between us so we were a bit slowed down and we didn't get time to apologize to her"

Rarity: "Well, I normally don't do this since you three make such a big mess together in the boutique but you two can come over here tomorrow morning when she's awake and apologize then"

The two fillies smiled widely.

Apple Bloom: "Sure we will come here as soon as possible!"

Rarity: "Now off you go, you don't want to catch a cold now do you?"

Scootaloo: "umm right, see yas"

Apple Bloom: "Yeah thanks"

Rarity: "Bye!"

Rarity closed the door shut and locked up for the night. She washed up the remaining few plates that she had left after dinner and made her way upstairs after leaving an important note on the table. She walked into Sweetie Bell's room to check if she was still awake, she was sleeping so peacefully which made Rarity pat herself of her back. She cleaned up the few remaining items which Sweetie Bell left on the floor with her magic and closed the door. She washed herself up, got tucked in with her bright red robe around her and shut off her lights leaving the room pitch dark and quiet.

The next day Sweetie Bell woke up. It was about to be 8 AM. She stretched her hooves across her bed. She straightened it neatly so Rarity didn't have to call the fashion police on her for not being neat. She opened the windows up and made her way downstairs. As she walked towards the kitchen to have her breakfast she saw a note on the table which read:  
>"Off for shopping till around 11 am, pancakes are in the fridge ready for you -Rarity"<br>Sweetie Bell opened the fridge up and prepared her meal with her magic to get used to controlling things in mid air. She sprayed on some whipped cream on and spread on some strawberry jam which was hidden away in the cupboard and took a big bite of her finished strawberry jam and whipped cream pancake. It was creamy and scrumptious and was eaten too fast to enjoy the taste to it's fullest. Her face was covered in the creamy white goodness however it was barely visible thanks to her beaming white fur. She eventually heard knocking on the front door and figured that Rarity was home earlier than expected. When she opening the door she slowly backed away form the sight of the two visitors.

Apple Bloom: "Sweetie Bell we are so so so so so so sorry about what happened yesterday"

Sweetie Bell kept on backing away till she was against the wall which was right next to the stairs. She began running like mad towards her room while charging up her magic to get ready to lock it. Even though she calmed down from yesterday there was still the fact that they could still gang up on her for what she did. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both kept on running towards her room and slammed their heads against the door to keep it from closing and locking them outside. When they were able to see inside her room they saw Sweetie Bell lying on her bed sheets crying to herself again. She fully knew that she had to tell her two best friends about what she thinks of herself and it took her a while to gain enough courage to do that.

Apple Bloom: "Well what's wrong, we just came here to apologize for what we both did yesterday and we really are sorry about it"

Both of their heads fell to the ground in shame. Sweetie Bell took notice of this and started to think over of what to do.

Scootaloo: "Were sorry, but we think that your keeping a secret away from us. If you don't feel confable saying it then don't but please do tell us if it's true that you do have a secret."

Sweetie Bell raised her head back up and walked towards the two questioning fillies and started explaining her feeling to them.

Sweetie Bell: "Yesterday when you two were talking about getting your cutie marks I didn't have such motivation like you two so I just felt left out and that I don't have a talent or propose. Also that I'm what's holding you two down so I thought that I should leave the CMC and have you two search and find our true talents"

Apple Bloom: "Well we both say that you are the strongest one here. You can already levitate objects while both of us don't have such skill and not to mention that you are kind and generous and that you have the courage to tell us about the things which your scared or happy about but we don't just give up, we fight for the award! In fact..."

Apple Bloom suddenly leaped and kissed Sweetie Bell. Sweetie Bell started blushing red across her face but still accepted the kiss. It was a simple kiss with no funky movements however that didn't keep them from enjoying it. Her lips felt amazing, and gentle and tastes like nice fresh apples. As they disconnected apart there was a web of saliva still connected to each pony's lips until Sweetie Bell started wiping away her tears with her hoof forcing the string to break. Sweetie Bell's face brightened up to the complements and apologies.

Scootaloo: "That's right! And we found a way to make it up to you! Last night Apple Bloom asked Applejack about what to do to get our trust back and she suggested to copy whatever she did on you. You just have to follow what we tell you and just relax and have us do all the work"

Sweetie Bell nodded excitingly. She was wandering about if this moment here is how she or all three of them got their cutie marks.

Apple Bloom: "Good, now can you widen your legs for us?"

Sweetie Bell did as she was told and spread her legs apart revealing a appetising looking slit.

Apple Bloom: "Oooh nice"

Apple Bloom's eyes gleamed and on its own her head started to travel into the cliterus and softly started licking away at it. Sweetie Bell's eyes widened as she started to release sounds which she only heard Rarity do on certain nights. Scootaloo was also surprised and started taping Apple Bloom on her shoulder. She stopped licking at the slit which is now fully covered by the saliva and she turned her head around to Scootaloo

Scootaloo: "Hold up Apple Bloom we need to find that thing which will help us do this deed better and faster. We need to find that one thing, what is it called... a dildo?"

Apple Bloom:"Right and I'm sure that I saw that dildo type tool in Rarity's room, heck she even used it in the demonstration I think"

Scootaloo made a run for her room. Meanwhile Apple Bloom stuck her face in Sweetie Bell's cliterus once more! It started to leak out fluids and Apple Bloom was still licking away at it.

Sweetie Bell: "Mmm YES RIGHT THERE! UGH don't stop doing it, please!"

Apple Bloom: "Not planning to"

Scootaloo: "Yes you are because I found this!

The two wet fillies turned around and faced the now ready Scootaloo armed with a strap on which had the balls addition which was fully lubed up. She started to bounce towards the pair of horny ponies and stuck it inside Sweetie Bell's mouth. Sweetie Bell collapsed onto the bed from the force of the dildo rushing into her mouth. She started to raise her head up and down the big black dildo in a fast motion.

Scootaloo: "Yes keep... WOAH you are really good at this, you are taking in the whole thing! When did you learn how to do this?"

Sweetie Bell didn't answer anything that she was asked. She was fully concentrated on the dildo which made her vagina leak out some hot liquid goodness onto Apple Blooms face. Apple Bloom was still licking at Sweetie bell's juices in the same rhythm as when Scootaloo was thrusting in the dildo. Apple stopped licking Sweetie Bell's vagina and moved on to the balls. Scootaloo faced her in confusion, wasn't Apple Bloom female?

Apple Bloom: "I swing both ways"

She seductively said while swinging her rump against Scootaloo's stomach which was making her giggle. There was constant linking and sucking in the room. After two straight minutes of simple making out Scootaloo exclaimed while taking the dildo out of Sweetie bell's mouth and Apple Bloom off the still latched on balls.

Scootaloo: "OK, we need a different and more pleasing position. Apple Bloom, can you please lay down to where Sweetie Bell is? And can you Sweetie Bell put your rump above her?"

They did as told as got into position. As they were in place Scootaloo stuck the dildo inside of Apple Bloom and instructed Sweetie Bell to gently lower herself so Apple Bloom can taste her some more. Scootaloo began thrusting in and out again while always leaving the tip of the now wet covered toy inside her. Apple Bloom was enjoying herself and began wanting to release but couldn't since they just started. Sweetie Bell was also having the same problem with getting licked at but not being able to release. The only one not having a great time was Scootaloo since all she is doing is thrusting away into Apple Blooms deep virgin caverns. However she didn't mind since her two horny subjects were having the most fun they had in months. Scootaloo looked down to see if everything was according to plan until she noticed Apple Blooms medium sized tities and begin lowering herself to get a better view of them. They strangely looked appetising to her and in a split second putted one nipple into her mouth but still being able to thrust. Apple Bloom did take notice and squeaked once the goal was reached. Her tits were getting sucked like mad while still being able to be thrusted into by Scootaloo. For about two more minutes Scootaloo was trusting away in Apple Bloom and was sucking her now red tits while Apple Bloom was licking and playing with Sweetie Bell's now red vagina. They were all having the time of their lives. Sweetie Bell was enjoying getting licked and thrusted by, Apple Bloom enjoyed licking and vaginas and balls and Scootaloo enjoyed all the womanly parts on Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell.

Sweetie Bell: "I think we should do one more position"

Apple Bloom: "Now your talking!"

Sweetie Bell was staring to take over the orgy which was happening and instructed Scootaloo to lay down on the bed which the rubbery delight pointing upwards. She then told Apple Bloom to sit on the dildo, when she did it slipped inside of her rump and into the tight tunnel which made Apple Bloom moan in delight. Sweetie Bell then positioned herself over Scootaloo like she was before and lowered herself gently so her upper side lips touches Scootaloo's lips. When Scootaloo got in contact with Sweetie Bell's wet pussy she started to lick it like she was slurping on an ice cream cone. Apple Bloom started to go up and down on the strap on which filled the room with moans of pleasure, she started to go faster trying to fit the whole dildo inside of her which made her even more exited. Sweetie Bell was also having so much pleasure thanks to Scootaloo's excellent licking abilities, she started to wonder when Scootaloo learned how to do such things without them knowing or noticing. Her thoughts drifted away when she felt something latching onto her horn, it was Apple Bloom trying to release her pressure onto her horn. She started twisting her gentle tongue around it.

Sweetie Bell: "APPLE BLOOM DOWN'T STOP! IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD!"

Apple Bloom didn't respond. She was having the time of her life. She was getting elted on the ass with the strap on and also started to suck on Sweetie Bell's horn. She finally let go.

Apple Bloom: "I'M GONNA CUM! UGHHHH"

She started demanding Scootaloo to go faster and deeper inside of her which she obliged to do so.

Apple Bloom: "I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Suddenly a stream of sticky clear liquid exited her vaginal entry. Apple Bloom collapsed with a big smile on her face yet Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell kept on going.

Sweetie Bell: "Please let me have the dildo!"

Scootaloo felt her friend reaching out for the rubbery prize. Sweetie Bell forced her way downwards onto Scootaloo's belly and started sucking away a the dildo while being in a 69 position with Scootaloo who was still licking away at the completely covered cave. Apple Bloom was still laying down while looking at her two cum hungry friends who were in a hurry to release next.

Sweetie Bell: "I'M NEXT I THINK! AHHH AHH... AHHHHHHHHH"

Scootaloo found herself in a puddle of liquid and Sweetie Bell laying down on her with the dildo still in her mouth.

Scootaloo: "What about me? I wanted to cum too"

Scootaloo felt strangely depressed.

Apple Bloom: "Your female! just detach the strap and shove in inside you, it feels amazing!"

Scootaloo looked on her glistening dildo which was still parsley inside of Sweetie Bells mouth with drool coming out of her. Weirdly enough she didn't like the look of it and it seemed like she preferred mares than stallions.

Scootaloo: "Please just come over here and make me cum!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and swayed her head while hurrying to get to her appetising looking vag.

Apple Bloom: "Sweetie Bell, can you please move so I can help Scootaloo?"

Sweetie Bell nodded her head in agreement and rolled aside but not before she asked Scootaloo for the strap on so she can have some entertainment while she waited. Scootaloo un-tied the strap on and gave it to the hungry unicorn which was drooling uncontrollably. When Sweetie Bell got off the bed and onto the carpet to give the two ready ponies some room Scootaloo drawn her attention back to Apple Bloom who was directly above her ready slit. She placed a hoof on Scootaloo's sensitive spot and her tongue inside of Scootaloo's slit. She moaned in pleasure and relief that she finally gets to have some fun of her own. Scootaloo's legs started to do paddling motions in tune of Apple Bloom's tongue slurping it's way up to her own hoof which is massaging Scootaloo's cliterus. Sweetie bell had herself occupied whit the dildo strap on with she borrowed from Scootaloo while she was having their own fun. She kept on sucking away at the dildo, it was better that she was expecting it to be. She occasionally started rubbing her throbbing slit on the edges of the rubbery delight, she was trying to squirt all over Apple Bloom for all the pleasure she gave to her. She placed the dildo straight upwards and as she was about to insert it into her cavern she noticed something glowing on her flank, it was a strange symbol but it didn't matter because she finally got her cutie mark. She started to to examine it but didn't make much of it, it was like two arrows with one pointing up and to the left and the other one pointing downwards. While Sweetie Bell was still examining the strange symbol on her flank she started to lose balance. She was swaying back and fourth to try to catch herself but long story short her fell right on the dildo and the impact made the dildo go into the deepest parts of her vagina which made her yell loudly in pleasure while she felt unrelenting warmth gushing out of her wide open hole.

Sweetie Bell: "AHHHHHHhhhhh!"

The other two ponies turned their heads in confusion when the large spray of liquid landed onto Apple Bloom's face and made her tongue go deeper into Scootaloo's tight and soaking caverns than before. Scootaloo gasped and didn't want that amount of pressure to end however when Apple Bloom recovered from the impact she started licking in the normal pace on the outer and slightly on the inner lips.

Scootaloo: "No please! Do it like this!"

Scootaloo grabbed Apple Bloom and hurled her practically inside of her which allowed her tongue to go into the previously met spot which made Scootaloo lean back in enjoyment while still holding Apple Bloom by her hips to keep her in the spot she wanted. Apple Bloom didn't mind though and in fact she enjoyed it more since she strangely enjoyed stallions and mares equally which made her usable with any situation. Licking the vagina lips was nice though, the smooth fur around the slit made the experience ten times more enjoyable but by licking the deepest parts of one of her best friends was way better. It was juicy and tasted amazingly. When Scootaloo was getting used to the pressure which she was getting she faced Apple Bloom and stared into her eyes since that was the only things visible from the angle she was in. Apple Bloom was concentrating so much to make Scootaloo cum and so she didn't pay much attention to her and just kept on looking at the shivering vag which she was forced into, she realised how much she enjoyed mares and stallions to the point where she could totally do this more often. Then the thought of doing this daily sunk into her mind and noticed a glow at the corner of her eye, she didn't want to interrupt her slurping so she didn't want to turn her head around to see what just happened but she had a small suspicion of what just happened.

Apple Bloom:" Sweetie Bell! Can you please come over here?"

Sweetie Bell stopped looking at her own cutie mark to check out what Apple Bloom was needing help with. When she got to Apple Bloom she glanced down to look at the progress the two fillies were making and she started scanning her body from her face to her rump. When she got to the end of her rump she noticed something odd.

Sweetie Bell: "ummm, Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom: "Yes?"

She sounded muffled still from being so deep in Scootaloo's pussy.

Sweetie Bell: "Did you recently got like a tattoo or something like that on your flank?"

When she said that sentence Apple Bloom's ears peered up and she had to hold herself down so she wouldn't stop pushing into Scootaloo. She excitedly shook her head.

Sweetie Bell: "So is this your cutie mark? I'll get a mirror so you can see"

She got two mirrors for Apple Bloom so she was able to take a look at the image that landed on her flank.

Apple Bloom: "WOW it's my cutie mark! But what is it suppose to be?"

She was very exited but from all the stuff she has been doing with her friends were too exhausting and it left her with no energy to properly celebrate CMC style. Sweetie Bell brought up her shoulders and walked out the room and into Rarity's room to find a certain book that rarity was reading from time to time. She returned into the room after the long search with a small book titled "Meanings of symbols" she figured that it would explain what the random cuite marks mean. When she looked us on her bed she saw Apple Bloom literally vibrating inside Scootlaoo.

Scootaloo: "MORE MORE!"

She held her even more inside of her wet pussy, it was getting to a point where she was starting to yell loudly thanks to Apple Blooms unusual talent. Apple Bloom was using her hoof to massage the cliterus and the other hoof was used to pleasure herself, she was hoping that it would help to do the deed faster.

Scootaloo: "I'M GOING TO CUM! JUST KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING!"

Apple Bloom carried on licking, feeling, suckling and massaging every possible spot she could reach on Scootaloo's vagina. Scootaloo was having the time of her life, not only that she was enjoying herself but also because she was doing it with her best friends. She started to feel heat building up in her body and it going through her long tunnels trying to reach the exit.

Scootaloo: "AHHhhhhh"

Scootaloo leaned her head back in relief as she finally released her juices all over Apple Bloom's nuzzle and her cheeky smile. She also closed her eyes, trying to recharge her energy to move again. Apple Bloom stood up steadily and started licking up the liquids that her friend kindly gave to her, it tasted warm and felt a bit like shampoo since it was slippery and it was flying all over her face while her tongue was trying to reach the creamy prize. Once she was done licking up all the good she looked back at her fallen friend who was still laying there with her eyes closed and on the other side of the room she saw Sweetie Bell reading the book that she has found and was trying to find out what the cutie marks meant. Scootaloo was still planking on the bed sheets, she was day dreaming about the fun time which they had just now and how it was suppose to only cheer up Sweetie Bell but somehow began to cheer everypony up, well everypony except Scootaloo. Sure she got to release but since she hated being last for things she really wanted to get her cutie mark but she was happy enough to see her friends happy, after all friendship IS magic. She tried to stop herself from thinking about the competitive side of her and tried to reflect on what just happened and how much she actually enjoyed getting pelted in the ass and pussy and how whenever she thinks of penises it sends shiver down her spine, will this effect her life in a bad way? will her friends and class mates make fun of her? even though she was suppose to be sad about it she was all right with it for once and fully accepted that she liked mares more than stallions. Sweetie Bell looked over the top of a book and saw a gentle flash coming from her bed. After what was previously happening she knew what just happened.

Sweetie Bell: "Did you get your cutie mark as well?"

Scootaloo opened her eyes and stood up in confusion while facing Sweetie Bell.

Scootaloo: "Huh?"

She started spinning her hips around, trying to get a better angle of her rump to see if Sweetie bell was right. While she was sipping Apple Bloom walked over to them to see what the talk was about, she waked beside the bed next to Sweetie Bell and looked up at Scootaloo where Sweetie Bell was facing.

Apple Bloom: "What are you staring... HUH? Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo: "What do you want?"

Apple Bloom: "Umm you have two down arrows on your rump"

Scootaloo smiled but also with confusion. Two arrows again? If they knew that those things meant then it should clear up a few things.

Scootaloo: "Well what do they mean?"

Both heads turned to Sweetie Bell who then rushed over to her book with a cheeky grin on her beaming face.

Sweetie Bell: "I checked marked three pages in this book which have symbols which match ours. List Apple Bloom's which I found out to be tw down arrows and one up arrow which means that you are something called "bisexual" which results of someone liking but mares and stallions equally."

Apple Bloom started to blush a bit. Even though it may sound embarrassing it was actually OK with her and she kept on thinking to her self about how this could benefit her life in a classy way.

Sweetie Bell: "Scootaloo's cutie mark is called "homosexual" which means that seeing that you are a female you will like mares more than stallions"

Scootaloo's face beamed with excitement that she finally got a cutie mark and that no she can brag to the other ponies about how now they are blank flanks... well maybe not

Sweetie Bell: " And mine is called "Straight" which is well... normal for a female like me"

Sweetie Bell's face dropped in disappointment, her special ultra talent is being normal while her two crusader friends got cutie marks which make then unique. She started to think back to yesterday when he got upset that she doesn't have a calling and now it is actually true. She doesn't have a talent, her talent is just being what ponies like her are suppose to be. Apple Bloom stopped cheering to herself once she saw that even after the great morning they had Sweetie Bell is still upset.

Apple Bloom: "What's wrong now?"

Sweetie Bell raised her head. Her face was red in anger and embarrassment and she started to snivel to herself again.

Sweetie Bell: " It's just that my cutie mark is about me being normal which means that I don't have a true talent unlike you two. You are good at licking pussy and getting pelted in the ass and vagina and you Scootlaloo have a talent that you are good with females and you like pussy. Those things make you two stand out and I got nothing of such.

Both fellow crusaders looked at each other seeing who was going t make the first move to comfort Sweetie Bell once more but without any second thought Scootaloo got off the bed and walked towards Sweetie Bell.

Scootaloo: "But its not that you are good at being normal, but how good you are at being normal. I have never seen someone sucking or deep throating a dildo as fast as you did, seriously you were being ballistic out there. You are not only good at being yourself but also you surpass anyone who it also suppose to be normal."

Sweetie Bell wiped off her tears and smiled back at her two friends who were constantly trying to make her feel better. She was starting to feel better and the CMC cleaned up Sweetie Bell's room of semen and squirt juice before Rarity came back home. I was 10:50 a.m and they clean up the whole entire house and ate their breakfast after the exhausting morning they had and they were just about to go outside to brag about their cutie marks to Diamond Tiara and Sliverspoon. They half-way down the stairs and they heard the door opening.

Rairty: "I'm home!... Sweetie Bell?"

She noticed the odd looking symbols on the three pony's flanks and dropped the 5 bags of groceries and fashion equipment on the floor. There was complete silence in the room while she kept on staring at them.

Rarity: "Sweetie Bell? What were you three doing?"

She said while beginning to walk to her bedroom to check if they found her... secret stash. Sweetie Bell's face cringed and remembered that she had a specific area to hide everything which probably includes her strap on. When Rarity noticed the three ponies trying to catch up to her she teleported into her room because of her though that Sweetie Bell might have found her very personal belongings. She searched high and lo for the chest which had all her goodies in it which unclouded lube, vibrators, condoms and of course the strap on. She didn't find the strap on.

Rarity: "SWEETIE BELL?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SEX TOYS!"

She didn't care that she was talking about mature things because all she cared about as the super expensive strap on.

Scootaloo: "Oh... it's right here"

She pointed to one of Rarity's drawers. She opened it and she found the strap on, she sighed in relief and came back to reality.

Rarity: "So what were you doing while I was gone?"

Apple Bloom: "Ummm we were using your strap on and we were trying to cheer up Sweetie bell with it... and our selves. But we only used the strap on and lube and nothing else, we swear!"

Rarity looked at them with confusion.

Rarity: "Well shame on you three!"

The CMC members looked down with shame. they now learned to not mess with other pony's belongings.

Rairty: "Why didn't you use the vibrator add on?! or more lube to get you going?"

The three confused ponies looked at each other in shock the she was actually OK with it.

Sweeite Bell: "So you are OK with that we were doing?"

Rarty: "Of course I am, you had to loose your virginity someday. I lost mine at half your age and you also got your cutie marks with it. OMC (Oh My Celestia) you should become porn stars, i can be the coach/designer! I can make your leather outfits and assemble your props"

Apple Bloom: "Well girls, we have a fun future ahead of us!"

They all high hooved simultaneously with wide grins on each of their faces.

5 months later...

Sweetie Bell: "OMC IM GONNA CUM!"

Snails: "YES KEEP FEELING MY BALLS, I'M CLOSE HOLD ON!"

The CMC had a great life ahead of them. They were known commonly as "The Triple F*ckers"

THE END


End file.
